kamenriderthefirstfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiharu
, simply known as , was a supporting antagonist of the movie, Kamen Rider The Next. She was unknowingly a successful candidate for Shocker cyborgs until she died. She was revived as a ghostly figure that curses anyone that listens to her last song which supposedly was sung by her had not her rivals participated in her demise. History Chiharu was Shiro Kazami's younger sister. a who was exposed to the nanobots the day her brother became V3. Because she left before Shocker quarantined the ExaStream building, Chiharu was unaware of being infected until it was too late as her rivals pushed her down some stairs into a live electric circuit, severely disfiguring her face. Unable to cope with it, Chiharu attempted suicide after leaving a note to have her wristwatch sent to her brother. However, Tristar Promotions refused to make her death public, and used the very girls responsible for Chiharu's disfigurement to stand in for her as they released her final song, "Platinum Smile". In order to cover up Chiharu's death, the executives at Tristar Promotions disposed of her body in the city sewers, where the "nano-bots" in Chiharu's body malfunctioned as they revived her into a sub-human monstrosity. The song "Platinum Smile" soon after became a thing of urban legend, as Chiharu's "ghost" brutally murders those who listen to it, as well as those were covering up her demise. Chiharu also wanted her brother to stop Shocker's plans of remodeling all of Japan citizens by sending a message via a watch (her only keepsake before her death). In the end, Kazami faces the wretched beast that was once his sister, and in an emotional climax, kills her. Chiharu seemed to finally be at rest. However, it seems that the curse of "Platinum Smile" did not die with Chiharu, as her "ghost" appears again, hate-filled and embarking on a bizarre murder spree. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider The Next, Chiharu was portrayed by . Riyu Kosaka provides the singing voice for Erika Mori, when she performs the Platinum Smile song. Notes *Chiharu is a homage to from movies and novels. As shown: **Both had at least one relative with a similar fate. Sadako's mother is also a psychic woman and Chiharu's brother, Shiro Kazami is a cyborg. **Their occupation were idol/film actress during their time as normal human beings. **Both met/lead to their death through tragic experiences, as well as revived into begrudging "ghosts". **Several moments before their death, they were fully aware of their status as an abnormal human beings (Sadako realised that her power goes beyond control and Chiharu discovered her cybernetic implantation succeeded). **They appear as young women whose face is concealed behind a long black hair. **Both hunted and killed their victims, using digital media as their cursing method. **They were thought to be dead at the end of their films, until it was revealed that their curses remain intact even now. See also *Yukiko Kazami, the younger sister of Shiro Kazami in the original Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider The First Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider The Next Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Relatives Category:Good turns evil Category:The First/The Next Characters